So Complicated
by Prima-Donna2002
Summary: John Cena can't seem to keep it together after a dream about a certain viper.    So after reading much centon this popped into my head. Inspiration came from the song so complicated by carolyn dawn johnson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok so I've never done this before and I'm so nervous I'll prolly never do it again. Anyway, I own nothing and no one. So here goes.

John's POV

I stood there looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I still look the same, talk the same and smell the same but something is so different about me. I sigh running my hands over my face turn out the light and head to bed. Ever since that dream nothing seems right anymore. I can't stop thinking about it, about him. I couldn't have feelings for Randy! It's just not possible. I mean really who falls in love with their best friend of years and never realizes it til you have a dream about him. Oh but it wasn't any dream it was a sex dream. This is ridiculous. I flop over to stomach and huff into my pillow. When sleep comes so will the dream and another day filled of reminiscing about it. I close my eyes and will myself to think of anything but him. Finally sleep overtakes me.

"Oh Johnny so good" Randy mewls and I kiss his neck. He's squirming to touch me but I won't let him. I keep a firm grip on his wrists as I continue to attack his neck. He finally gives in and tilts his head so I have complete access to his neck. But that isn't enough for me. I grab his chin forcing him to look at me and before he can say anything I slam my lips to his. I apply more pressure to his wrist and when he opens his move to protest I slide my tongue in. He tastes like heaven and I can't get enough. I release him from my grip and we both start tearing clothes off. He pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top. I'm at his mercy and couldn't be happier. Randy's hands or mouth haven't left my body and I feel as though I'm on fire. Finally his mouth is on my dick. I buck my hips into his hot wet mouth. Nothing has ever felt better than this. I hold on to his head to keep him close. His hands are on my hips pinning me to the bed and he feasts on me. He releases my dick and looks up at me. I start to question him but stop immediately when he slides his hands down to my thighs and parts them roughly with his own thighs. I watch in amazement as he slides his hands up and down his own cock lubing it with his own precum. Without warning he slams into me. I arch into him needing more contact. There's no sounds coming from our hotel room except for the smack of his balls on me and squish of him thrusting in and outta me. And all of the sudden BEEP BEEP BEEP! I groan as I turn over and smack the damn alarm clock. I throw myself back down on the bed. This cannot be happening again. Stupid Randy Orton. How dare he be so fucking hot. It's bad enough he walks around in his damn speedo all the time but really does he have to interrupt my sleep? I push myself outta bed and into a cold shower. Sadly this has been my routine for weeks and I can't deal with it anymore. I have to get Randy out of my head and quick. I turn of the shower and dress for the day. There's a knock at the door and I decide they're not going to go away so I might as well answer it. I open the door without checking the peep hole and there he is. "Hey John wanna grab some breakfast?"Randy snaps his fingers in my face as I have completely blanked out. "Uh sure let's go." I close the door behind us and sigh deeply. This is going to be the longest breakfast ever. Time just seems to stop when I'm with him. I have to get it together and act normal. There's no way I can tell why I've been so anti-social as of late. I shake my head of my thoughts and follow him trying to keep my eyes off his perfect ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John POV

Here I sit with the man of dreams literally in the hotel's restaurant. I ordered some kinda omelet and Randy got pancakes. I keep glancing around the restaurant trying to focus on anything other than Randy.

Randy POV

I've noticed for the past few weeks that something has been off with John. We've been best friends for years so I know when something is up but this is different. Usually John's an open book but not this time. Mr. Social Butterfly has been barricading himself in each hotel room without any explanation. My only hope is that it isn't because of me. I swear he's caught me staring at him. The staring isn't the worst part. It's the blushing and drooling that goes along with it. I sigh loudly but John doesn't notice he's too busy looking out the restaurants window. We've been here for almost 20 minutes and he hasn't looked at me once and my eyes haven't left him. I shake my head not believing this inner conversation I'm having with himself. I know I hear voices but this is crazy. Maybe it isn't so crazy I mean who doesn't love John Cena? That dimpled smile the good boy attitude and that ass. I adjust in my seat trying desperately to cover my hard on that's threatening to explode at the thought of his ass. I'm disrupted by my thoughts by my phone a text from Ted Dibiase. Thank God for him! He's inviting me and some of the other guys out for drinks.

"John?" Randy slams his hand on the table successful in bringing John outta his daydream. "I said Ted invited me out for drinks you wanna come with?" John just shook his head and declined my offer. "Fine then I'll just go get drunk without you while you hibernate in your room and wait to die." I throw some money on the table and leave John there confused at my outburst. I don't care. I've had it with him and his bullshit. A night out away from the object of my desires may just be what I need. Randy smirked as he thought about how good he was going to look tonight as he headed to the mall for a fresh outfit. Yes, fresh clothes and a one night stand will do wonders for my nerves.

John POV

What the hell just happened? I get up and head back to my room. Days off are few and far between but I can't resist the urge to stay in bed all day. It's where I'm happiest. I can dream about Randy all day safe in my bed without anyone knowing. Several hours later I wake up turn on sports center and order myself some room service. A shower and a few bad movies later I check the clock. 1:06 am. I run my hands through my short hair. Damn! I wasted a whole day. I strip down to my boxers and crawl under the covers. I know I have to stop this and that I have to get my life back but I'm just so scared my feelings for Randy will show through this façade and I'll have to own up to them.

A loud insistent knock on the door wakes me up. Whoever's knocking is about to get an AA. I swing the door open and my heart just about leaps outta my chest. There stands a drunken Randy shirt unbuttoned to his waist leaning against the door frame. He pushes past me and I can smell the liquor on his breath. I'm trying to ignore the trail of fire he ignited on my skin as he brushed past me on his way to my bed. That's when it dawns on me. I'm in my boxers and there's a drunk Randy headed to my bed. I take a few deep breaths and follow him into the bedroom. He's passed out sound asleep in the middle of the bed. I yawn loudly surprisingly very tired from day of fantasizing of this very moment. Well kinda this moment he wouldn't be passed out drunk asleep he'd be all over me. I can't take it anymore and climb into bed beside him my eyes never leaving his form. I have to be his friend and not take advantage of him in this state. But how I want to. I could have my way with my Randy and he'd be too drunk to remember in the morning. If I act on my feelings now I can do it without consequence I just have to turn off my conscience. I'm brought outta my thoughts by Randy turning over and snuggling into my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around him. No this isn't the wild sex I wanted but somehow I think on another level it's just as good. I reach over and turn off the light and pull Randy closer to me as I slip into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I still don't own anything and OMG thank you some much for the reviews!

Randy POV

I open my eyes and immediately close them. Just my luck I'd wake up after a night of drinking facing the window. I try to sit up but am unable to because someone is holding me tightly around my waist against them. I dread looking up but I know I have to. I just keep thinking to myself what a stupid idea it was to get drunk and bring someone home. But at the same time I'm not thinking about John just what a mistake this was. How am I gonna get this guy outta my room because of the look of things obviously he's a clinger. I look around the room and realize it looks familiar but it isn't mine. Now that I'm finally fully awake and my eyes have adjusted I sneak a peek up. Oh My God! I'm in bed with John. Did something happen? I can't think. He's too close and not wearing clothes. I take a deep breath and lift the covers a little and breathe a sigh of relief he's still wearing boxers and I'm still fully clothed. Now I just hope that in between me showing up here and us in bed I didn't tell him my feelings. Last night is a complete blur. I can only remember bits and pieces. But I need to remember as much as possible before he wakes up. I kinda remember the bar and drinking a lot and men, lots of men hitting on me wanting to take me home for the night. I couldn't do it. They weren't John so it wasn't right. I hate it for it. Hate everything he is. How can I be fine for years and then all of the sudden become hyper aware of him? Stupid super cena. I'd love to punch him in the face for being so damn perfect. I look up at him he's so peaceful with a slight smile on his face. I wonder what he's dreaming of or of who. He begins to stir and I quickly close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

John POV

I slowly awaken to feel of someone lying on my chest. Holy shit! It wasn't a dream Randy is in my bed. I smile to myself and pull him closer. I could get used to this waking up to Randy in my arms. It's then I decide I have to tell him even if it ruins our friendship he needs to know. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me to hold it in because I'm about ready to explode. I'm giving myself a headache so I just relax in bed while holding Randy. I fall back asleep easily thinking of waking up this way every morning.

Randy POV

Once I'm sure John's asleep I slip out of his arms and head back to my room. I smile to myself and I've finally come to peace with knowing that I need John. Waking up with him tangled in bed was addictive and I'm hooked and I need it. I know I'm going to have to explain showing up at his room drunk and leaving without telling him but I'm going all out. I'm going to tell him everything. Every thought and feeling that I have about him. I am Randy Orton The Viper The Apex Predator and I'm gonna man up. I'm going to admit them to the man I love no matter what. No more hiding. Well, I'm gonna hide in this room until this hangover goes away. I look like road kill right now and you can't profess your love for someone when you look a hot a mess. I need Tylenol, some more sleep and then I'll come up with a plan to win over John.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you some much for the reviews! Any ideas are welcome!

Chapter 4

John POV

I groan loudly and stretch out in bed. Reaching over to my left I feel the coldness of an empty space beside me. I look over and sigh, no Randy. I chuckle to myself I mean what did I expect to stay him bed snuggled with him all day? I guess it's better to wake up with him gone than to have to explain why I held him so close. There's a couch I could've slept on. I'm supposed to be a gentleman after all. And what the hell was I thinking last night I really considered taking advantage of him in his drunken state. What the hell is wrong with me? Well laying in bed is getting me no where might as well shower and start my day. I throw my feet over the side of the bed and wince slightly as I stand up. Nothing like making up to morning wood but my God this is extra painful. Stupid Randy making me hard all night long with his hot body pressing into me. I shake my head of my thoughts and walk into the bathroom. There's nothing an ice cold shower can't cure. I step out of my boxers and into the shower. I try to relax under the cool spray of water but my mind keeps drifting to Randy. I try to ignore my hard on as I wash myself but no longer take it. As I suds up my abs I let my hand slip down to my cock. I lean back against the shower wall and stroke myself while wishing Randy was in here with me. I close my eyes as I let my thoughts take me away. I imagine that it's Randy's hand around my cock bringing me to my rapid orgasm. I bite lip trying to hold in my moans but it just feels too good. I take in deep breath and scream out "RANDYYYYYY!" as I cum all over the shower's wall. I get myself together finish my shower and step out. After my primping I step out into the bedroom only in a towel to find Randy standing in the middle of the room. I pale instantly hoping he didn't just hear what happened in the shower. But I'm sure he did he looks pissed.

Randy POV

I awaken feeling much better thank you Tylenol. I hop into a quick shower and dress for the day. I have to go see John and admit my feelings to him. I grab my wallet keys and phone do a once over in the mirror and head to his room. He must not be up yet because the door is still unlocked as I left it from this morning. I take a deep breath knowing I'm most likely about to lose my best friend. I open the door and walk in only to find an empty bed. I hear the shower running and I suddenly have the urge to try and sneak a peek. I lean in close to the shut bathroom door and hear the distinct sound of someone jacking off. I brace my hands on the door frame and place my ear to the door. I feel myself hardening as I imagine what he's doing behind the door. Suddenly I forget how to breathe, I just heard him yell out my name. I jump back from the door and hold my head in my hands. He was just masturbating thinking of me. Oh my god I can't believe it. I feel my hands shake with anger as my head is flooded with questions. How dare he keep this from me? He wants just as bad as I want him. How long has he kept this from me? He's let me deal with this on my own when he's felt the same way? Before I can process anything else the bathroom door swings open and he steps out in only a towel. He stops dead in his tracks as our eyes meet.


	5. Chapter 5

Still own nothing. Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites you guys are awesome!

Chapter 5

Randy POV

I stand there in the middle of John's room unable to tear my eyes away from his almost naked frame. If only that damn towel would just fall off I could have an unobstructed view. I shake my head and look back up at his face and our eyes meet. I can't break the stare so I just stand there clenching and unclenching my fists. Any other time my head is filled with voices but now there's just silence. I snap outta my trance as he steps closer to me.

John POV

I can only stand there in shock seeing Randy in my room. I close my eyes for a second and say a silent prayer to God that Randy didn't hear my release in the shower. Although when I open my eyes I know that he heard because he's about to be in Viper Mode. At that moment I decide there's no way I'm going to admit anything to him. If looks could kill John Cena you would be a dead man. I figure I could just deny everything I mean he would rather it not have happened anyway. I take a deep breath and side step around him. I make my way over to the bed where I have my clothes laid out. I need to get dressed quickly before he kicks my ass. I stand with my back to Randy as I lift my shirt off of the bed and start to slip my arms into it when I'm pushed roughly from behind and onto the bed.

I tried desperately to buck him off of me so I could be able to defend myself. Randy grabs my hips and flips me over so I'm face to face with him. He quickly grabs my arms that have now tangled in my shirt and hold them tightly above my head. I look in his eyes trying to read him but he has the viper stare locked in. His face is emotionless and I have no idea what he's going to do to me. My mind keeps thinking of all the ways he's going to torture me. He holds both of my wrists wrapped in t shirt with one hand and slams his now free hand on the pillow next to my head. He leans in close to my ear and I feel his breath on the shell of my ear. "How long have you wanted me John?" He whispers in my ear. I raise my eyebrows in shock and try to look away. "How long have hmm?" He then straddles my waist so I am unable to move. His hand slides from the pillow to my chin and he yanks my chin up so I have to look at him. "I said how long John!" he barks and I jump. He leans in close to me turns my chin to the side and leans into me. I close my eyes as I feel his tongue slide up my neck. He then exhales over the wet flesh and I bite my lip to hold in my whimpers. He begins to kiss and suck at my neck. I feel as though I've been set on fire, my skin feels so hot under his touch. "Johnnnnn" he groans and leans away from me. He's now sitting back on his heels straddling my waist. "John I heard you in the shower you're not going to deny it." I look up at him my eyes grow wide and I turn my face so I don't have to look at him. I feel myself getting hot and I know my face is blushing like crazy. Randy snickers and places his hands on my chest. "Yes John I heard you call out my name as you came. I know you were thinking of me when it happened. I bet you wanted me to go join you didn't you?" I keep my head turned unable to meet his gaze. I want to cry I heard his snicker he's going to make this hell for me. "Johnny why so quiet this just isn't like you?"

Randy POV

I look down at the most delicious sight. John is practically naked expect this damn towel and his hands restrained by his shirt. I can do whatever I want to him and for as long as I'd like. I start to have doubts about this because he looks like he wants to cry. Is this not what he wanted? I grind slightly down on to him and feel him quickly harden. That's all the encouragement I need. I ruin my hands down his chest and to the top of the towel. I raise my hips a little and roughly pull the towel open. I lick my lips at the sight and reach my left hand to his face and turn him to look at me. Before he can turn away or say anything I slam my lips into his. I blink one eye open and see that he has his eyes closed but he won't open his mouth and let my tongue inside now matter how much I run my tongue along the seam of his lips. I slide my right hand up his side and over his pecs. I pinch his nipple in between my fingers and he gasps and at that moment I smile against his mouth and slip my tongue in. After several minutes of feeling him up and making out I release his mouth from mine. He looks up at me completely confused but I ignore him and release his hands from the confines of his shirt. Immediately his hands are at the hem of my shirt and I allow him to take it off of me. He sits up and runs his hands all over my body as he kisses along my neck and jaw. When I can't take it anymore I push him back down onto the bed as I slide off of the bed. I step out of my shoes and socks and take off my jeans. John smiles as he sees I've gone commando. I retake my place on top of him on the bed. He opens his mouth to question me but I silence him with my lips. As we continue to make out I thrust my hips into him making our erections slide against one another. The generous amount of precum leaking out makes for more than enough lube. I break away from the kiss and move slowly down John's body. The whimpering moans leaving his mouth are like music to my ears. I kiss and suck at his chest then down to abs. I look up at him and see that he has his eyes squeezed shut. I smirk to myself and line my mouth up with his cock. I take one more glance up to make sure his eyes are still closed and I snake my tongue out and lick from base to tip. His hips instantly shoot up off the bed. I place my hands onto his hips and ease him back down. I begin to slip his cock into to mouth and gently suck. Swirling my tongue around and around dipping it into the sensitive tip every once in a while has John trembling. John's moans and words of encouragement have me now deep throating him. John placed his hands on the back of my head holding me close to him. "Please Randy don't stop I'm going to cum so hard" John pants. Just then I pull away and let his cock slip from my mouth. John's moan of disapproval at the loss of my hot mouth is so sexy. I kiss my way back up his body and lean into his ear. "Do you have any lube?" He nods and tells me in the bathroom. I walk back into the room lube in hand. John watches me pop the cap of the lube and smear it all over my cock. He then gets on all four in the middle of the bed. I come up behind him and kiss his neck while my lube coated fingers rub against his hole. I feel him push back into me and I place my hand on his hip and I slide my middle finger around his tight pink ring. I ask him if he's ready and he nods so I slide my finger into him. I feel him tense but relax as he grows accustomed to the feeling. At that point I slide in another finger and finally a third. John pushes roughly back onto my hand. "God Johnny you look so good fucking yourself on my fingers" I whisper huskily into his ear. He moans loudly as I find his prostate and strike it repeatedly. "Randy please I can't take much more I need you now" John moans out. I growl and remove my fingers from him. I line myself up behind him and push in all the way and stop letting him adjust. When I feel him push back on me is when I begin to thrust into him. I hold onto his hips and slam into him. I look up to see John's face buried in the pillow that's muffling his screams of ecstasy. I reach under him and pull the pillow away. "Uh uh Johnny I have waited too long for this I wanna hear you." At that moment I slam directly into his prostate and John begins to shake. "Oh God Randy again please again!" I pound mercilessly into him and warn him I'm about to cum. He's just too hot and tight and I can no longer hold on. John reaches down and begins to stroke himself quickly and soon after explodes all over the bed beneath him. "Yes Randy yes oh God so good!" Feeling John tighten around my cock is all I need to find my release as I cum hard into his ass screaming out his name. I stay in him for about a minute until I pull out of him and collapse next to him in bed. I reach over and punch John in his arm. He looks over at me confused. I chuckle and tell him he deserves it for not answering my question earlier. John's forehead wrinkles in even more confusion. "John how long have you wanted me?"


End file.
